


Parallells

by Thei



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (also implied) - Freeform, (implied) - Freeform, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, but with other implications, that scene from season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thei/pseuds/Thei
Summary: Billy finds his step-sister in the middle of nowhere, in a house full of boys, after running off and not telling anyone where she was going. Harrington steps out and tells him to leave, and lies to his face about his sister being there.It's creepy as shit, and Billy knows that better than anyone.orWhat if Billy went apeshit at the Byers' house not because of his father, but because he was reminded of something he went through when he was younger?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Parallells

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this alludes to a situation in which a thirteen year old boy is assaulted while drunk.  
> Also, this is exceptionally unbeta'd.

Billy was thirteen years old the first time he was invited to a party by some of the older kids that played basketball at the court behind the school. They had to have been sixteen, seventeen even, and they showed up every afternoon like clockwork, even though they didn’t attend Billy’s school. When they got there, they wouldn’t allow anyone else to play.

At least for a while. Billy was a mouthy little shit who wasn’t content with being ushered off the court, and after being loud enough for long enough, they’d pushed a basketball to his chest and told him to show what he could do.

He did. And even though they went hard on him, he must have done something to prove himself, because they allowed him to play with them from time to time, after that.

They weren’t friends. They pushed him around and teased him every time they showed up, but he shook it off. He learned to be quicker on the court, and sometimes Rob or Andrew would sneak him a cigarette. They laughed as he coughed, but he stole a pack from the convenience store down the corner and practiced in secret, trying to mimic the way he’d seen them hold the smoke in their lungs. He stopped coughing, and started carrying his own pack around.

He was thirteen years old the first time he was invited to a party.

It was a Friday, but even though it wasn’t on a school night, his dad wouldn’t let him leave. Billy couldn’t tell him where he was going to be (he didn’t _know_ ; Rob’s brother Troy would pick them up by the court) or with who (his dad didn’t know these people and Billy – for some reason – didn’t want to tell him about them), so he had to stay at home. Billy was angry, and disappointed, and suddenly convinced that if he didn’t show up this time, he’d never get invited again.

So he snuck out.

Troy – a big, bulky twenty-something guy – picked him up in his Firebird, and Rob and who must have been his girlfriend were already in the car. It should have been awkward, as Billy was several years younger than all of them, but he could trash talk with the best of them and had them laughing by the time they stopped at the first red light. The girlfriend handed Billy a beer, and by the time they reached whatever apartment building where the party was supposed to be, he was working on his second.

The apartment was run-down and full of people, with loud music playing. Billy only knew a couple of people – Rob and Andrew and Juan and Jay – but that wasn’t a problem because someone put their arm around his shoulders and dragged him around the room, introducing him to people. They laughed with him (maybe _at_ him), and poured alcohol down his throat, and it was all very exciting.

Until it wasn’t.

***

When Mrs. Wheeler tells him that Max could be at the Byers’ house, he gets a bad taste in his mouth but keeps his face neutral until he gets back in his car. The Byers’ … he knows of them. The youngest kid went missing or something last year, the oldest looks like he’s doing hard drugs, and if the town is to be believed, their mother is not _all there_ in the head. And now Max is apparently there, in the middle of the night, after having snuck out when she wasn’t supposed to. Causing Billy all kinds of problems, since his dad apparently thinks it’s Billy’s job to keep track of her.

The thing is, his old man isn’t entirely wrong. Billy doesn’t necessarily like it, but Max is too trusting of people. To goddamn naïve. They’ve been here, how long? And she already think she’s got friends. It’s pathetic. She doesn’t get it. She doesn’t get how much trouble she can get in, sneaking off like this without telling anyone where she’s going.

He’s gonna read her the riot act for that when he drags her back home. Maybe – _possibly_ – he will also tell her that no party is worth the risks, if you don’t know what you’re doing.

But when he pulls up at the house, after driving past the road leading up to it and having to go back, it doesn’t look like a party. The house is dark and silent, and there’s only one car parked in front of the house. Billy _knows_ that car, and it makes him frown.

And sure enough. Steve fucking Harrington steps out on the porch just as Billy’s getting out of his Camaro, and Billy can feel a shiver run down his spine.

Harrington doesn’t live in this beat-up looking house. Harrington lives in Loch Nora. What the hell is he doing here?

And where the hell is Max?

***

Thirteen year old Billy hadn’t ever been this drunk before. He’d been drinking before, sure – sneaking out with his friends and gotten used to the taste of beer behind the dumpster in the alley next to the comic-book store – but never like this. Never to the point of the world tilting around him.

There were people, people _everywhere_ , and he couldn’t hear a word they were saying even though everyone kept talking, talking, talking. There were faces in front of him, with wide smiles and open mouths and white teeth, and then he blinked (and it was a struggle to open his eyes every time) and they were replaced by other faces, other grinning mouths.

He was talking, he was pretty sure, but he only knew that because he could feel his tongue move in his mouth, like a trapped beetle, desperate to get out. He couldn’t hear himself.

All of a sudden, the faces were gone and he found himself looking at something else that was round, that had no eyes or mouth. It was bright. A lamp. He was looking up. Lying down on something hard – the floor maybe, or a table. He tried to get up but there was suddenly a hand on his chest and the lamp disappeared and turned back into a face.

He knew that face. Andrew. He tried to smile, because he _knew_ Andrew, but the world kept moving around him. He blinked again (and it was such a struggle to open his eyes).

***

He’s got nothing against Harrington, really. The guys is okay on the court and he’s got the looks, so Billy understands how he could have been the popular kid once, but it’s glaringly obvious he’s got no desire to hang with the popular crowd nowadays. He just gave it up the minute Billy showed up – maybe even before.

And now here he is, in a creepy house in the middle of nowhere, supposedly with his thirteen year old step-sister and – oh look, there are more kids here, too. All boys, by the looks of it. No parents in sight.

It doesn’t look good.

Billy smiles, sharply, and his skin itches.

Harrington’s whole body language says that he wants Billy to _leave_ , which – naturally – sets Billy’s teeth on edge. Billy can see Max and her so-called “friends” through the window, but Harrington’s standing there and _lying to his face_.

If Billy had the time, he’d punch the guy’s face in for that alone. As it is, his priority is to get Max out of that house and into his car, get her back to her mother, and try not to murder her himself on the way home.

He pushes Harrington to the ground, kicks him in the stomach and steps over him before entering the house.

The room inside is full of kids, and _all of them_ except Max are boys. What the _hell_ is going on?

***

Billy was so drunk, and he couldn’t seem to get his body to work properly. He could feel a hand running down his chest, but he wasn’t aware of moving his hand.

Oh. Wait. That wasn’t _his_ hand.

Someone _else_ was touching him. There was a murmur in his ear but he couldn’t make sense of what was being said. He moved his head to the side, feeling as if his brain followed the movement only a second later, and blinked spots out of his eyes.

He felt a tugging on his pants, and he didn’t understand. He wasn’t in a bathroom. He didn’t need to …

He lost time.

It was cold. Someone was touching his legs. Where was his pants?

***

Max looks fine. Everyone’s got their clothes on and there are no obvious bottles of alcohol, no drugs that he can see. The place is weird, though. Papers everywhere, and everyone are so jumpy that it’s obvious they’re hiding something. One of the kids – Sinclair – is the one who upset Max a couple of days ago, and Billy makes a beeline for him.

Max yells at him to stop. He’s apparently her _friend_.

Billy almost snorts at that. Friends don’t mean shit.

***

With tremendous effort, young Billy managed to tilt his head up and open his eyes. A blurry Andrew came into focus. When he saw Billy looking at him, he smiled (with so many white teeth). His hand climbed higher from its place on Billy’s thigh, touched Billy where no one but Billy himself had ever touched him before.

Billy _did not want_ him to do that.

He wanted to kick out. Roll away. He wanted Andrew to _stop_. But there was a beetle in his mouth instead of a tongue, and he couldn’t speak.

Andrew kept smiling.

Billy blinked, and lost time again.

***

Harrington comes back inside and pulls Billy off the kid. Billy gets a fist to the face, twice, and the pain is grounding. He welcomes it, because it brings him out of his own head. But then Harrington tells him to _get out_ , and _touches_ him

_(and he could feel a hand running down his chest)_

and he snaps.

Thirteen year old Billy, drunk off his ass, might not have been able to stop anything from happening, but seventeen year old Billy, sober, is no match for anyone in this house.

He goes after Harrington with everything he’s got, laughing the whole time because what? Harrington thinks he can just bring kids out here – kids who doesn’t know any better – and not face the consequences? Thinks it’s okay that there’s a house full of guys and _one girl_ who hasn’t even known them for very long? Thinks he can have some kind of party out here, maybe, get some kid drunk and pliant, and do whatever?

Thirteen year old Billy had been feebly trying to slap Andrew’s hands off his body, had been squirming to get away – but seventeen year old Billy is punching back. Is making _Andrew_ squirm.

The kids are screaming, but he can barely hear them. His fists are red and Andrew’s face is red and there is blood on both of them and Billy is _happy_ , he’s fucking happy, he’s going to _kill_ him because he’d _trusted_ him and –

– there’s a pain in his neck and everything grinds to a halt.

There’s a syringe in his neck. Max stabbed him with a syringe. Pulling it out, slowly, Billy processes.

It’s not Andrew on the floor, it’s Harrington. It’s not Andrew’s blood on his knuckles, it’s Harrington’s. The house is not full of drunk teenagers – these are _kids_.

The kids are scared. Max is staring at him – she’s not scared, though, she’s angry.

Why is she angry.

Billy stumbles; can feel the world around him start to blur. No. No no no.

He falls. Suddenly he’s lying down on something hard – the floor maybe. He can’t seem to get his body to work. There are voices, but he can’t hear what they’re saying.

He blinks, and opening his eyes is _such a struggle_ … so he doesn’t.

***

Billy was thirteen years old the first time he woke up without knowing where he was, or what had happened, or how he was going to get home. It was the first time he woke up with a bad taste in his mouth, feeling as if he was _tainted_ in a way that would never wash off.

He is seventeen when it happens again. But at least this time, he still has his pants on.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, and THIS is what got me writing again? Figures. *shakes head*  
> Sorry. I just woke up with this possibility in my head, and I had to get it out.


End file.
